A set of ordinary coupled, time delay, linear differential equations is used to discribe the interaction of two kinds of T-cells (Th1 and Th2), with four kind of interleukin (Il2, Il4, Il10, Interferon). The cells are described by distributions of recepter densities. The goal of the work is to make biometric estimations by comparisons with experimental data.